mamorumiyanofandomcom-20200214-history
EGOISTIC
Lyrics Kanji = Hey... who's egoistic?? 世界線超えてしまう勢いで 内密に加速する禁じ手 どんな手段すら選ばない ヒーローでもヒールですらもなく 手にするために厭わないどんな犠牲も That's what you call... EGOISTIC 人の数だけの正義があるから EGOISTIC “正しい事”なんてキミが決めればイイ EGOISTIC ジレンマ感じた分近づいてる目的地 EGOISTIC Cause you're so free 愛も夢も全て手に入れろ! 全て覆す決心が胸に あるから外せない標的 見苦しくても屈しない ただの強がりかもしれない ギリで撥ねつけるアポトーシス 心が言う方へ行け! EGOISTIC あがいても手にしたい正義があるなら EGOISTIC キミが新しいルールを作ればイイ EGOISTIC ジレンマ感じた分近づいてる目的地 EGOISTIC Cause you're so free 愛も夢も全て手に入れろ! 独りよがりだとしても 守りたいものがある EGOISTIC 人の数だけの正義があるから EGOISTIC “正しい事”なんてキミが決めればイイ EGOISTIC ジレンマ感じた分近づいてる目的地 EGOISTIC Cause you're so free 全てを手に入れろ! EGOISTIC あがいても手にしたい正義があるなら EGOISTIC キミが新しいルールを作ればイイ EGOISTIC ジレンマ感じた分近づいてる目的地 EGOISTIC Cause you're so free 愛も夢も全て手に入れろ! what's egoistic?? |-| Rōmaji = Hey...who's egoistic?? sekai sen koete shimau ikioi de naimitsu ni kasoku suru kinjite donna shudan sura erabanai hiiroo de mo hiiru de sura mo naku te ni suru tame ni itowanai donna gisei mo That's what you call... EGOISTIC hito no kazu dake no seigi ga aru kara EGOISTIC “tadashii koto” nante kimi ga kimereba ii EGOISTIC jirenma kanjita bun chikazuiteru mokuteki chi EGOISTIC Cause you're so free ai mo yume mo subete te ni irero! subete kutsugaesu kesshin ga mune ni aru kara hazusenai hyouteki migurushikute mo kusshinai tada no tsuyogari kamo shirenai giri de hanetsukeru apotooshisu kokoro ga iu hou e yuke! EGOISTIC agaite mo te ni shitai seigi ga aru nara EGOISTIC kimi ga atarashii ruuru o tsukureba ii EGOISTIC jirenma kanjita bun chikazuiteru mokuteki chi EGOISTIC Cause you're so free ai mo yume mo subete te ni irero! hitoriyogari da toshite mo mamoritai mono ga aru EGOISTIC hito no kazu dake no seigi ga aru kara EGOISTIC “tadashii koto” nante kimi ga kimereba ii EGOISTIC jirenma kanjita bun chikazuiteru mokuteki chi EGOISTIC Cause you're so free subete o te ni irero! EGOISTIC agaite mo te ni shitai seigi ga aru nara EGOISTIC kimi ga atarashii ruuru o tsukureba ii EGOISTIC jirenma kanjita bun chikazuiteru mokuteki chi EGOISTIC Cause you're so free ai mo yume mo subete te ni irero! what's egoistic?? |-| English = Hey...who's egoistic?? With momentum that exceeds the world line, the forbidden move secretly speeds up. It can't be chosen by any means. Without being a “hero” or a “heel,” the victims don't mind holding it all in their hands. That's what you call... Egoistic! Because there's only justice for a certain number of people. Egoistic! It'd be nice if you could choose the “righteous thing.” Egoistic! The destination is nearing the dilemma you felt. Egoistic! Cause you're so free, love, dreams, obtain it all! The determination to overturn everything is in your heart. Because it's there, don't lose sight of your target. Even if it's ugly, don't yield. Maybe it's just an ordinary bluff, rejecting the apoptosis with honor. Go towards what your heart is saying! Egoistic! If there is justice, I wanna hold it in my hands, even if I struggle. Egoistic! It'd be nice if you could make new rules. Egoistic! The destination is nearing the dilemma you felt. Egoistic! Cause you're so free, love, dreams, obtain it all! Even if we're self-satisfied, there's something we want to protect. Egoistic! Because there's only justice for a certain number of people. Egoistic! It'd be nice if you could choose the “righteous thing.” Egoistic! The destination is nearing the dilemma you felt. Egoistic! Cause you're so free, love, dreams, obtain it all! Egoistic! If there is justice, I wanna hold it in my hands, even if I struggle. Egoistic! It'd be nice if you could make new rules. Egoistic! The destination is nearing the dilemma you felt. Egoistic! Cause you're so free, love, dreams, obtain it all! What's egoistic?? References Navigation